Yale Began My Life
by LauraWrites
Summary: Hermione Granger always lead a sheltared life, she always had one dream to attended Yale like every other person in her family. Now here dream is here. and she is finally growing up and begining her life.


Hermione was sitting in her philosophy of law class just staring out the window onto the beautiful lawns that where Yale unive

Ch.1

It was a Granger tradition as old as the university itself. A proud tradition, to attended Yale University. Hermione Jean Granger of course wanted to follow this tradition and she felt she deserve this she wanted to follow her brothers and every other person in her family.

Hermione's older brothers Demetrius (9 years older) and Theseus (7 years older) had attended Yale and graduated Demetrius ,Deme for short, had become a Pediatrician and Theseus ,Thei for short, had become a journalist. Even her own twin brother Leontes, Leo for short, was going to attended Yale. So Hermione of course wanted to follow her family's great line. She was the only one who wanted to attend Yale Law though.

She kept this dream alive in Hogwarts by attending every class that could help her. When she graduated she had three options, one was to test into a ministry of magic position that dealt with law. The second option was to go to a muggle school for a year that would take her credentials from Hogwarts (everything was possible with magic) and then get accepted into Yale. Her final option was just to become an auror and give up on those dreams of going to Yale she decided on her second option even if it meant leaving the magical England to achieve her dreams.

So she left and with leaving she left her friends behind with the promise of staying in touch and coming to see them in the summers when she came home to visit. The only person not giving her any support was Ron.

"don't go Hermione" said Ron taking her hands and starting at her in the eyes she was at her and her brothers Leo's graduation party they had graduated from Royal Russell school ,the only prep school that took Hogwarts transfers, and thankfully her brother had already had been attending there.

"I have to Ron, it's my dream" she answered coming dangerously close to crying. "I thought I was your dream!" he said.

That made Hermione so mad she almost slapped him but luckily for Ron her brother Deme came up and distracted her by grabbing her around her waist "Deme your late!" she said giving her brother a hug once he saw Hermione's face he was ready to kill. he was much older and may not have been around as much Leo, but he was still over protective of his only sister "did this jerk hurt you. I don't care if he can do something magical to me, I'll still kill him" he said looking past Hermione and onto Ron who may have had 5 older brothers but Deme was much scarier then Charlie and Bill combined. Hermione looked at her brother and could see why Ron seemed intimidated.

Demetrius Alexander Granger had curly brown hair that had blond highlights, bright blue eyes, and a huge amount of muscles thanks to body building and American football in college, and he was to top it off the shortest of her brothers at 5'11. She looked across the room as Deme had somehow signaled her other two brothers to come over with looks of hatred and confusion and protectiveness something she saw in Harry's and Ron's eyes when people teased her. She could see that Ron was now even more scared especially now that Thei was next to her Thei was 6'4 and could look Ron right in the eye he had what everyone called a dancers body lean and tall but very toned he had his dirty blond hair in a buzz cut that made him look meaner and his strong jaw added to anyone's fear of him but his bright blue eyes added a softer look, her brother Leo on the other hand was just a inch shorter than Thei at 6'3 he had the same buzz cut played rugby and soccer and had more muscles but still looked like according to all her friends the sweetest guy in the world.

"what's going on Mya?" asked Leo "nothing Leontes why don't you guys just go and talk to someone else or something" said Hermione "touchy Hermione it's okay we would rather stay no one is allowed to hurt you with us in the room" said Deme "Demetrius, he's not trying to hurt me why don't you go and see that wife of youre's she was looking for you" said Hermione "what, Ann's not here she's at home with Shyann." He answered looking at her smugly "yeah then whos over there looking like there going to kill. One clue she has a crying Shyann?" asked Hermione "oh shit I wasn't drinking" said Deme walking towards his wife after handing his cup of beer to Thei how laughed.

till Mya shot him a look "go both of you now I have to talk to Ron by myself" said Mya

"Isn't he the one how was making fun of you for going to a muggle high school?" asked Leo how stole Demes drink and was about to take a drink when he saw his mum and handed the cup to Ron and said "thanks mate, do not hurt Mya or I'll hurt you" and with that he walked away.

Thei stood there an arm around Hermione "Thei please go I need to talk to him okay just go" she said starting at her brother

"fine but if he hurts you Deme, Leo, and i have full rights to punch him right?" he asked

"no but you can attempt to" she answered. "Whatever I better get back to Elli" he said and walked to his own wife.

"Let's go to the garden" she said taking Ron through a side door next to the kitchen. When they where outside Hermione led him through a walkway they passed the grangers pool and where soon in what looked like a little play area there was a couple of swings a trampoline and a tree house that was blue and yellow. She sat down on the bench under the little tree house where she and Leontes had thrown water balloons at her brothers or nannies how sat on the bench on hot summer days.

"Hermione please stay not just for me but for Harry, Ginny, my family and your family. I don't think they want to see you go so far away just like I don't" he said thinking that he had convinced her

"No Ronald, your there only person who is having trouble with this. My brothers have gone Leo is going with me and everyone else is happy. this is my dream and nothing would stop me not even Voldemort would have stopped me" she said

"fine then, but I want you to know one thing I wont date you or keep you in my thoughts if you go. where over if you go" said Ron with a look that said he had made his decision and would not change no matter how much he thought he had loved her.

"fine I agree. I would prefer not to have to think of you while I live my dreams" said Hermione "but I'll still consider you my friend remember that" said Hermione walking out of the garden and back to her party when she was almost there she took out her wand and quickly scourgified her face and reapplied her makeup.

That had been 6 years ago and Hermione was the only one left at Yale her family was in England she was almost done and had never regretted that night.

A/N so what do you think? Is to intense for a first chapter? Let me know what you think just R/R okay.

Aoura


End file.
